


Ham Squah: Back in Business

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, shorter than usual, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel: I promise I won't black out drunk and get tattoos anymorehamfam: if i had a dollar for every time you told that lie id be able to buy the next tattoo parlor you go to





	Ham Squah: Back in Business

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's so short!! School's starting soon and I've got so much I need to focus on. I promise I'll keep updating this series though!!

angel: anyways guys did i miss anything

 elizard: yes

 elizard: you missed everything

hamfam: angelica youve been asleep for like three days straight

angel: What the FUCK

pegleg: goddamnit angel this is why we don't let you drink that much anymore

angel: but I'm the vodka aunt what else am I supposed to do!!

laffytaffy: not that, obviously

angel: I didn't black out did I

jawnlawn: uhhhhhhhh

marialews: yeah. you did.

pegleg: it was hard to sit through, but it was funny as hell

elizard: we had to physically restrain you from going to the tattoo parlor to get a carebears tattoo or a spice girls tattoo

pegleg: but we ended up letting you go anyway because we're good sisters

angel: christ....what'd I end up getting

thomason: that tattoo of scary spices face on your ass that you've always wanted

angel: WHAT

thomason: LOL CHILL IM KIDDING

sirburr: you've always wanted scary spice on your ass....????

teadosia: shhh burr she can do what she wants!!

teadosia: but what'd she end up getting though???

mulligone: you were THERE, theo

teadosia:

teadosia: oh yeah I was

hamfam: she got a deathly hallows tattoo on her ass instead

angel: oh god please tell me that's a joke

jawnlawn: y'all stop fucking with her. She got it on her forehead

angel: nooooooooo

washingdone: Angelica, you got the tattoo on your wrist

angel: ohthankgod

whoresneaker: did you not think to look in a mirror to fact check this??

angel: I don't own any mirrors

whoresneaker: imma regret asking but why not

pegleg: she's ugly, eacker

angel: SHUT UP

angel: its cause my house is already haunted and I don't wanna be peeping ghosts in the reflections ya feel

laffytaffy: not really no

angel: i don't play with demons

angel: anyways do you guys wanna do a ritual I found on Reddit

marialews: I'm willing to get snatched by a demon

angel: that's the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, all feedback is appreciated. You all are just positively amazing. Love ya.


End file.
